On The Way To Us
by rachgreengeller
Summary: No longer President, Fitz has decided to take a trip to write his memoirs. But there is no way he wants to go by himself. He propositions Olivia to come with him and enjoy the best the world has to offer. Maybe on the way , they may learn some things they didn't know about themselves or each other.
1. Chapter 1

Olivia pulled the covers from her bed. She heard the knocking at the door and then looked over at her clock. It read eight o clock and she wasn't due at OPA until ten. Life was so much different now. Fitz was no longer President and Cyrus took his family and headed to Cambridge. She hated to turn down Mellie's offer of Chief of Staff offer because frankly she just wanted a break from Washington. Olivia was happy to give her a list of names and one of them included Abby.

"What the hell." Olivia kicked up the covers and wrapped the La Perla sweater around herself. "I'm coming.'" She said as she walked to the door. Opening the door, she laughed. "I thought that you might want to sleep in." At her door was the former President and two of his best agents.

"Old habits are hard to break." Fitz laughed. "I thought you might like to have some breakfast with me." He opened a bag and took out two cups of coffee and two breakfast sandwiches. He also handed a bag and cups to the agents who stayed in the hall. "Are you going to invite me in?" he asked earnestly.

"I guess." Olivia said shyly. The two walked to Olivia's couch and Fitz came to life.

"You are going to love this. I found the best coffee in town and these sandwiches are made with real biscuits and ham. I got them with egg whites because these are just plain healthier. But I just know you are going to love them." Fitz had discovered a whole new world when he ended his time in America's prison he called it. Now everything was an adventure and after being in a loveless marriage for twenty years, he couldn't wait to discover it with Olivia.

"Isn't it great!" Fitz eagerly couldn't wait to see what Olivia would say.

But Olivia knew Fitz better than this. He was up to something. He didn't just get up for breakfast when he could basically sleep as late as he wanted. She knew he wanted to start on his memoirs and they had discussed having James Novak helping him to edit them when they were ready to be published. He also wanted to spend some time with Teddy and Karen. It was not clear whether he would have the dream he had shared with Olivia of more children. Fitz also knew that if he and Olivia had children, he would be quite old when it was time for him to share his life when those children were grown.

"It is good,but is that the only reason you came over was for breakfast?" Olivia quizzed him.

"Well, I have decided to go away . I need to chronicle my administration to prepare it for history. " Fitz said matter of factly.

Olivia knew what was coming next. Fitz felt the need to leave and be his own man. For eight years or more, he had been controlled and sadly she was one of the people who had helped. Fitz had been in therapy for his preparation to returning to what he called the normal world. Olivia had finally broken down after a confessional drunken night and agreed to her own therapy. It required many bottles of scotch and wine to a cathartic declaration where the two clutched each other and then made love to the early hours of the morning.

"I knew this day was coming and I want you to know that I will always be here for you." Olivia said earnestly. Tears started to form in her eyes and then she started to cry.

Fitz took his thumb and rubbed the tears from her eyes. "LIvvy, I do have a proposition for you. " Olivia wiped her eyes. "You took off with Jake and lived on an island . Now give me the same . Except let 's discover the world together. Let's eat and drink and make love. Come with me and help me write my memoirs."

Olivia was completely floored by this offer. She had looked forward to a life with out politics and that is why she turned down the White House. She looked forward to fighting for justice and the underdog again. Therapy had taught her to stop being afraid and this is what she was thinking about.

"Won't I be a distraction?" she said as she sipped her coffee.

"You will be the best kind of distraction. This will make up for all those stolen moments and times that we made sacrifices for each other. We will make Vermont our base and then travel from there. You will accompany me when I have to attend these boring charity events. " said Fitz.

"Have you lost your mind? I know this is a result of the brain injury." Olivia tried to reason. "Have you forgotten that you have two kids? And I have a business to run."

"I sat down and had a long talk with Mellie. The kids will stay here with her and this time they will live in the White House. Karen will be attending Stanford and Teddy will be going to school with his own detail. But any time I want them to stay with me, they are more than welcome . I want to experience my children as well as help them to learn about this world and what they can do to benefit it. Before you say no, I am not proposing . I want a chance to just be together before we take that step. "

"When are you planning to leave and where are you planning to go?" Olivia asked.

"Well, Mellie is having a state dinner and requested that I come . It is Thursday evening and I would love for you to be my date. Mellie has actually requested me to bring you. She will have her own escort and she wanted me there because Karen will attending as her First Lady. It is truly a new world. I thought that after the banquet, I would leave for Vermont and then go from there. "

"I will have to think seriously about this. " Olivia said.

"Well you are coming with me to Mellie's first state dinner. I will pick you up at six and we can arrive together. No more shadows. We stand in the light now. And I am warning you ahead of time. When Fitzgerald Thomas Grant woos a lady to win her heart, look out. " He then turned to her and then open mouthed kissed her. The kiss made her fall into his arms and then she ran her manicured fingers through the curls on his head and brush the back of his thick neck. He took his hands and engulfed her butt. They finally broke the kiss.

"I will call you later. Be prepared for an obscene phone call." Fitz grinned.

"You are incorrigible and must be punished." Olivia scorned

"I'm counting on it." Fitz went out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Hurray! What a great way to start the week. Glad you are enjoying this fun and sexy story. This is when Fitzgerald Grant 3 comes out as his most dapper and a real charmer. There isn't anything or anywhere that he won't take Olivia. There will be no danger in this one because Mr and Mrs Grant is for that . This is just what we would imagine would happen if Olivia and Fitz could just be themselves despite the media , the secret service, and some people. You will see the Grant kids and forget about the Mellie you know, this one is content and most importantly in love herself. Oh and in case you are wondering , anyone who died or was murdered , were resurrected with the exception of Verna and there is no Eli or Maya as well. Jake may make an appearance later , but it will be as Fitz's buddy.

Olivia sat on the couch as she watched the ancient records drop on the old time turntable. The song started to play as Stevie Wonder sang "All is Fair in Love" She sat on the front of her couch as she sipped her wine . She listened to the words and her mind began to drift. It drifted back to that office where she told off Governor Grant and said that he would never win New Hampshire. It is where he fired her and then rehired her. It's where the two of them looked at each other and decided to take one minute to be. Just be, not the candidate and the fixer, but Olivia and Fitz. She also went through her mind the many times that they ended it. That restaurant where he said it was over and then at Verna's funeral when he said that marrying your mistress was political suicide. She also remembers her ending it. She saw herself on the flight with Jake and throwing the ring at Fitz when she was rescued from her kidnappers. She remembered the terrible fight on the night of the Cabinet dinner. So many feelings coming at her once as she laid on that table and watched the President's child being sucked from her body. But it wasn't her, it was another Olivia Pope. It was a sick, Olivia who couldn't breathe or move in her prison or his world. The whole episode caused her to take another sip , no an even larger sip.

She picked up her phone and then dialed Abby at the White House. That's what she needed , some advice and girl time. Maybe she could get Mellie's take on everything as well. This was a different Mellie , more likable and she had Marcus now. The two would cuddle in the Residence and watch old reruns of Martin and drink her daddy's hooch. She was almost ready for the next step, but not quite.

"Abby, hi, do you suppose we can call a good old fashioned girls night? I think I need some advice."

"I suppose it could be arranged. Wine? Pizza alright? " Abby looked on as she sat with President Grant.

"That would be great. And Abby tell Madam President her counsel is welcomed as well." Olivia said.

"We will see you in an hour." Abby smiled. "Madam President, Olivia Pope requests your advice on a problem."

Mellie walked to the window. "Why do I have a feeling that it has something to do with that ex of mine? He had come in to tell me that he was possibly going away for a while and I think he was going to ask her to accompany him. Strictly plutonic , of course. Kind of like how an older gentleman has a travelling companion. But I know Fitzgerald Grant, and there will be nothing plutonic about it. When those two get together, it will come together between the sheets. "

"But the State Dinner." Abby exclaimed.

"Optics , always optics. My escort for the evening will be my Communications Director, Marcus. His will be his former girlfriend and advisor , Olivia. The spotlight will not be on us, but Karen. Karen is the acting First Lady and will maintain her duties even when she Is at Stanford. This is a new idea, the daughter of the President and her father a former President. The press will eat up the fact that we are both getting along with our lives and frankly I am glad as well. I will also be glad to have my horny ex out of my hair for a while."

Olivia drove through the familiar gates. If she could only remember all the times she had driven into the parking garage. She didn't even need a pass anymore , she was permanent pass now. The car steered into her parking spot and then she walked past the Marine guards who smiled at her as she turned to walk toward the Oval.

"Olivia," crowed Mellie. She ran to embrace her as she kissed her on each cheek. "You are just lookin like a peach . But is something troubling you darlin. Abby said you wanted to talk." Mellie took her by the hand and sat her down on the couch. Olivia still wasn't used to Mellie's Oval office . There were a lot of photos of her with her family , especially Teddy and Jerry. It was very hard to remember that this woman had been married to her boyfriend for twenty some years and then never let him touch her after her rape.

"Don't start without me!" shrieked Abby as she ran to get the pizza and wine from the kitchen staff.

Abby returned with glasses, wine , and opener and a butler with the pizza. The butler opened the wine and poured it into the glasses. Next , he put pizza pieces on the fine china and then handed it to the three ladies.

"It still amazes me that my predecessor and his Chief of Staff would swill scotch while we drink wine and eat pizza." Mellie laughed.

"And Cyrus didn't even like scotch." Laughed Olivia.

I hope you like my new desk, Liv. I had to get rid of the old one because Lord only knows what stains were on it." Mellie laughed as she lifted her wine glass to her lips.

Olivia started to chew on the crusts and then take a sip "This is my problem . I have been asked to go around the world with Fitz. I mean, it is so great that we can be together now and move on together. But I don't know if I willing to give up everything I worked so hard for. OPA is mine and I don't know If or even who I would have run it. You are in the White House. Stephen might be up for it, I heard that him and Georgia are done. "

"Really?" squealed Abby. "Finished."

"What about all the times David has tried to start up again. I know he is still in love with you." Olivia

"I might ask him to the State Dinner and see where it goes from there." Abby "But we are here to work on Olivia's problem."

Mellie straightened up and then offered her advice. "Olivia, the man is mad about you. He has been willing to give everything up for you time and time again. I mean the night I was going to tell the world about his cheating ass, he was at your apartment fucking you senseless and stayed until the next morning when Cyrus caught the two of you in bed together. And the night he was on the campaign trail in New Hampshire, the two of you couldn't be reached. Fitz didn't check into his hotel until the next day and no one still to this day doesn't know where you two were. "

Abby added . "When you were kidnapped , it was as if he was a different person. He moped and never slept. He was also beside himself when you and Jake went away . And then when you came back, he pretended not to care. He was always asking me how you were. I knew something was up. "

"So what should I do?" Olivia queried.

Mellie took her hand. "Fitz has been unhappy and manipulated his whole life. I am guilty for part of this. It was my fault he was so unhappy and if I had known that I could feel this happy , I would have given him the divorce sooner. If this is going to make him happy, then I am all for it. Go with him. Live with him. "

"Ultimately the decision is yours, but I think this is the best thing for you. You deserve some me time." Abby added.

Olivia turned to the two and smiled. "My therapist told me about taking chances and letting someone in to love me. I also need to work on trust issues. This just might be the last chance I have to be happy with him. Thanks ladies, I think I have my answer. "

Olivia called Stephen and told him that she wanted someone to run OPA for a while. Then she went to her closet, and began to throw things in her Louis Vuitton luggage. Each piece of jewelry was placed in the carry on and she decided to spring it on Fitz when they went to the State Dinner.

Next the state dinner.


	3. Chapter 3

Olivia woke Thursday morning to the sound of birds chirping. She was sure it pleased her elderly neighbors. She was going to miss her apartment. It was her refuge when she worked herself to was also where she hid after the harrowing experience of her kidnapping . It was her haven after the abortion when she returned from the White House. It was also hell when she screwed Jake and Russell, yet it was also her heaven when she made love to Fitz. Her therapist said this could be very cathartic as she continued her journey. She even suggested a journal. Olivia was excited so she went out and bought a new sketchbook so she could record the many sights and sounds that she was going to encounter.

Her adventure was beginning when she heard the doorbell. Looking out the window, she saw a limo. A lady came to her door and said that she was getting a day of pampering. No need to worry about anything, it was a gift. The lady then handed her a dozen long stemmed roses and Olivia smiled when she read the note.

I don't want you to worry about anything. Today is your day . Prepare for a day of luxury . You will be ready for our first official night as a couple. Also prepare for a night of surprises.

Love FTG

Throwing on Fitz's Navy sweatshirt and a black pair of leggings, Olivia grabbed her Prada bag and then got into the limo. She often wondered what her low key neighbors thought of her high profile visitors. The limo drove down the Beltway until it reached Virginia and a place that resembled a Southern plantation. Le Mer was a spa for the very wealthy and high profile. It catered to the Washington power makers and their spouses. It figures this is where Fitz would send her. She walked into the powder pink doors with azaleas twirled around the columns. A blonde hair girl held a clipboard and then approached her.

"Ah Miss Pope, we are so glad to serve you today. I see you will be getting the works. We also have for you a glass of Rochchild 86 for your enjoyment. Go into the lounge and then put on your robe. We will be with you shortly." Olivia entered the room and then took off her clothes. She stood in front of the triple white wooden mirror looking at her naked body. She could only get excited when she thought about how his large hands would be all over her tonight. How could she pictured his own six pack and his ripped chest against her tiny body as they made passionate love . Her hands ran up and down her chocolate body.

Wrapping the robe around her body and grabbing her wine, she followed the attendant into a room filled with candles and table. Music filled the room as the client was unaware of the pain they would take all in the name of beauty. Crawling up , Olivia spread her legs as the attendant smeared the wax all over her lower body. With one fatal rip, she was as bare as a baby. The next step was a tub filled with mud that she put on her headphones and sunk into . Permanent was put into her hair , but left just enough of a curl . She knew he liked her natural look, but tonight was not the night for it. Following a shower , she sat in a chair for her pedicure and manicure. Petal Pink was the color she chose. Olivia was never one for ghetto nails. Her nails were shaped and painted. Her hair was conditioned and then piled on top of her head with tendrils framing her face. A diamond crusted comb held it in place. When she was done, she slid back into the limo and checked her phone. A smile came to her face as she saw who texted her. She came back to her door to find a designer dress box on the floor. The Alexander McQueen gown was white and gold and had halter straps. Along with the dress, came a pair of white and gold Jimmy Choos . Olivia just shook her head and brought the clothes in her door. She looked at her phone and then headed for the bedroom. Putting down her bag of beauty products, she began to get dressed . Before she knew it, there was a knock at the door.

"I'm not dressed." Olivia replied.

"That's okay, it saves me the trouble of undressing you."Fitz said.

"Sorry Mr President, but we do have a schedule to keep." Olivia said as she put on her shoes and then headed for the door. She opened the door and her breath got stuck in her throat. In front of her was Fitzgerald Grant in all his sexiness. His hair was a little longer now and he had a small growing of hair on his face. Just enough stubble to look rugged. His grey blue eyes sparkled as he gazed at her and the white gown that enveloped her curves. On the lapel was the familiar flag pin that she gifted him with on the night he became President . His Tom Ford shoes were shined and he cut quite a dashing figure in a Brooks Brothers tux. The material was cut to his body, showing off his muscles and the bulge in his pants made it painfully clear that he was where he wanted to be .

"You look like a queen." Fitz said breathlessly. "My queen."

"You don't look half bad yourself." She smiled.

From behind him, he brought out a dozen lavender roses. After Olivia took them. Fitz then removed from his jacket interior pocket a jewelry box. "I couldn't come over here tonight without giving something to commemorate our coming out so to speak . " Olivia opened the box to see a diamond necklace and earrings set.

"You shouldn't" she scolded.

"Oh this is only the beginning. You haven't begun to be spoiled." Fitz took the necklace and fashioned it around her took her nails and tenderly touched the jewels. She took the matching earrings and placed them in her earlobes. He was anxious to hear what she had decided about the trip. "Have you come to a decision?"

"Yes I have. I hope we can come back here after the state dinner. I have to get my luggage." Olivia said shyly.

"You mean?" Fitz was beyond excited.

"Yes, Fitzgerald , I decided to give us some happiness. I am coming with you." Olivia said slowly.

"I guess we do have something to celebrate." Fitz smiled as he wrapped his arms around Olivia. "Let's go!"

Part Two The State Dinner


	4. Chapter 4

The limo turned the curb as it traveled down the driveway. This had to be a first, Olivia was entering the White House at a state dinner with Fitz. She would actually be in the receiving line with Fitz, Mellie , and Karen as acting First Lady. Fitz held her silk gloved hand that caressed her arm.

"You might as well get used to this. This is the way it is here on out." Fitz said ."And as the hostess of events of The Grant Foundation, I wouldn't have you any other way. Classy enough during the event and then sexy enough to rip the gown off at the end of the night." He growled.

The limo stopped as the driver got out and opened the door. Paparazzi snapped photos as the former President led Olivia past the line of flashes. Olivia had learned to be a good sport and wave as they snapped photo after photo. This was big news. The former President was co hosting the State Dinner with his ex wife , the President and his daughter, the acting First Lady. Fitz linked his arm around her waist as they entered the White House.

"Daddy!" Karen exclaimed. She threw her arms around her father and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Fitz didn''t see the young woman in the coture gown in front of him but the little girl who rode piggyback on her tall daddy's shoulders.

"Kare bear." Fitz smiled. "You look gorgeous." She lowered her head because she was still unsure about her looks. Her brother was the opposite. He was very comfortable with his classic looks and this pleased his mother. With his father's handsome looks and her drive, he might reside here one day as well. His dark brown hair fell over his forehead and hid his dreamy blue eyes. He was the school stud and didn't know where to stop at. These society bunnies all wanted to be part of the Grant family.

"Hey dad." Jerry Jr. grinned as he stood in his tux and a young lady on his side. "This is Abigail Cromwell, her family came over on the Mayflower. She is from Boston. We met in the lunch line."

Abigail had on a puffy white gown and her dirty blonde hair was piled on top of her hair. Around her neck , a string of pearls laid. They were draped over her strapless gown. She was the perfect polished future political wife. Mellie must have arranged the date.

"President Grant, it is an indeed an honor."she drawled. "And Miss Pope, you are truly one of the most amazing women of our time. You are truly a treasure."

Olivia was getting ready to open her mouth when she saw Mellie. "I am so glad you both came. It should be a fun night.I am so proud of my little girl and my son. " Mellie was in her traditional red in a Michael Kors gown and before she knew it. Marcus had came to her side and then looped his hands through her bent arm. "Hello Olivia, " Marcus smiled.

Abby entered in a green gown by Escada that flared into a mermaid skirt. Her hair was braided down her back and she donned an emerald necklace. She also had a clipboard as she looked it over. "Alright , everyone is here. Now we can assemble and proceed into the hall for the receiving line. Miss Cromwell, you will stand next to Jerry Jr. Marcus, you will stand next to Madam President, Karen, you will stand next to the President on her other side. Mr President , you will stand on her other side and Olivia will stand next to you. "

"And there will be one more person at our table, " Abby stumbled. "I invited David Rosen as my escort."

The assembly marched down the hall to the receiving line. Each person took their place and shook hands and exchanged pleasantries as each diplomat and guest chatted down the line. People were glad to see President Fitz and congratulated the two of them on how well the children grew up. Mellie ate this all up because this was basically her show now. No more smile by his side, she was the POTUS and it felt good. She then was joined by her , Veep, who was a last minute substitution. Jake was gone. He returned to active duty when Vanessa was murdered. This was another sign that Olivia had it. She was tired of being her father's play thing. Since he knew about politics and Mellie was in a fix, they had him vetted and then he ended up sealing the deal with the Jewish and moderate vote. Abby and him had long ago called it quits so they could now work together.

Leo gave Abby a face and Abby smacked him. "It is none of your damn business, Leo. This ship has sailed." Leo was single at the current time.

Abby turned to watch David Rosen enter the foyer. "Thank you for inviting me." He leaned over to kiss her on the cheek. She pulled away ."Okay, if there is anymore questions. Feel free. Karen, this is your party and we are all here for you. We have all been through this. I even brought jerry here for a united support from your family. "

Karen straightened up and then began to speak. "Thanks everyone. I really am nervous and I understand how Mom felt. But I am a Grant and I can do this because this is my job. It really means a lot to have Mom and Dad here. I understand Dad that you are tired of this town and will be leaving soon.I am also glad that you are not leaving alone. It is my hope, Olivia that you realize how much Daddy does love you and when you get back , there will be a wedding. Mom, this is your show now and I am proud of you . You have fought through the ceiling and made it . Let you now find a little happiness. "

Everyone left the hallway and then they lined up in order of importance. Abby put her hand up in front of Olivia and Fitz. "You are still a President and will be honored as such. You will enter at the same time as Mellie and Marcus. Karen, you are first lady and Jerry and your date will be coming in before your father and mother. "

"This is so exciting."Abigail squealed. "But maybe I should get used to this. After all, Jerry, we are dating and someday this might be us."

"Nice to know your mother hasn't lost her touch."whispered Fitz to his son. "Take it from me, when you find love, take it. Don't let someone railroad you into a marriage. You will come out a winner in the end." He winked as he kissed Olivia.

The band began to strike up the trumpet blast. Jerry grabbed Abilgail's hand and then Karen blew a kiss back to her father. He took his large hand and caught it and then put it close to his heart. The band struck up "Hail to the Chief" and Fitz proudly grabbed Olivia's arm as they walked into the Blue Room. Marcus took Mellie in next. Everyone then sat down eagerly waiting for Karen to speak.

Karen walked to the front of the assembly and cleared her throat. "Good evening, ladies and gentleman. On behalf of my mother,the current President, my father former President Grant and my brother, Fitzgerald Grant 4, we would like to welcome you all. We also would like to welcome our special guest, Prime Minister of France, Monsieur LaDubuf and his wife, Lilliette. This is also a special evening because this will be the last dinner that my father wil be attending in a while. He is finally taking his leave and leaving Washington to travel and set up his foundation. I am sure he will definitely be missed."

Fitz got up and then he waved to the crowd. He knew there would be no speech because this was Mellie's show now. He would still speak, but made a special request to now be a speaker tonight so ,Mellie made the speech and also made the speech in English and French. It had required a lot of Rosetta Stone but she did it.

After dinner, the band set up and everyone got ready to dance. For a traditional touch, Jerry danced with his mother and Karen danced with her father. The press went wild of this show of unity and friendliness. The Prime Minister danced with Mellie as well. Lillette shyly came up to Fitz instead of Jerry, "You were truly a great President, and it would honor me to be able to dance with such a handsome man." He looked over to Olivia for approval and Olivia smiled. There will also be women and maybe even men who would want the man she called her own. "Have fun Mr President." It brought a smile to her face to see him with a beautiful woman and there was absolutely no jealousy . Once again, a photo op that went to the wires immediately.

In the middle of the dance, Fitz talked to Lillette and she smiled. The two of them walked back to Olivia and the the wife of the Prime Minister took Olivia's hand and said in French. "This is your man so you should have the first dance with him." Olivia looked at Fitz and he grinned. "Our time has come, I have this dance?"

The singer had been cued for this moment and she went through her sheet music. "And now a classic" she said as she cued up the band. "I need you for this one, Luther." She said to another band member.

"You're All I Need to Get By, " was the song that the band played when Fitz took Olivia's hand and then the assembly applauded. Fitz even took her hand and did a little spin as they lead into the dance . The photographers once again went nuts as they saw the former President with a woman other Mellie publically. Plus the name Olivia Pope, was the name that stood out and everyone knew they were now a team for good.

After an evening of phone pics, promises to keep in touch, and toasts to a safe journey, Fitz walked over to Mellie and put his arms around her and then shocked her with a kiss on the lips.

"The ship is all yours now, to be dismissed." He then saluted her as the new Commander in Chief. Mellie stepped back and returned the salute

With tears in her voice , she said "Permission granted, Captain."

The SUV stopped by Olivia's and picked up her luggage to take the private plane. "I guess I can get some more later." Olivia said as the SSA agents carried her luggage out .

"Don't worry , we'll shop on the road." Fitz took the bags and lifted them in the SUV

"Don't you think that you are just going to spend and spend everywhere we go. I am very wealthy in my own right. I don't want the press thinking that I am a sponge living off of the Grant fortune. " Olivia said forcefully.

"I have made your life a living hell going on to almost twelve years. I think that by all rights, our accounts would have been joint by now and that included credit cards. That ends now! My accounts now become your accounts. It is the very least I can do." With a heave , Fitz put the Louis Vuitton cases in and slammed the door. The two agents were very used to his DIY approach post Presidency. The best thing they could do is move out of the way. "My luggage is already on the jet. Benefit of having one's own plane. "

Fitz got in the driver's seat and then turned on the Sirius. An appropriate song came on and then he put his hand over Liv's

"So kiss me and smile for me, tell me that you'll wait for me, hold me like you'll never let me go.I'm leaving on a jet plane, don't know when I will be back again."

"That's damn sad, give me that radio, Fitz" Olivia protested. She found something more upbeat.

Would you like to ride in my beautiful balloon

Would you like to ride in my beautiful balloon

We could float among the stars together, you and I

For we can fly we can fly

Up, up and away

My beautiful, my beautiful balloon

The world's a nicer place in my beautiful balloon

It wears a nicer face in my beautiful balloon

We can sing a song and sail along the silver sky

For we can fly we can fly

Up, up and away

My beautiful, my beautiful balloon

Suspended under a twilight canopy

We'll search the clouds for a star to guide us

If by some chance you find yourself loving me

We'll find a cloud to hide us

We'll keep the moon beside us

Love is waiting there in my beautiful balloon

Way up in the air in my beautiful balloon

If you'll hold my hand we'll chase your dream across the sky

For we can fly we can fly

Up, up and away

My beautiful, my beautiful balloon

Balloon...

Up, up, and away..

The two of them began to sing and so did the agents. The SUV was flagged through and then brought next to the jet. Baggage handlers brought the luggage up onto the plane. A flight attendant brought Olivia a glass of red wine as she settled into her seat. "No that isn't where you are sitting missy." Fitz pulled her from her seat. He led her to the cockpit as he handed her the headphones and told her to sit next to him. Smiling, he put the headphones on his head and then turned the flight radio on and looked for a check list. Olivia was impressed with his knowledge of a jet.

"You forget I am a former jet pilot. I knew if we did travel , I wanted to be able to fly my own plane because I miss it. Plus, I thought it would impress the hell out of you. Does it turn you on?" Fitz asked eagerly.

"Keep your eye on the sky, Flyboy" Olivia knew what was on his mind.

Fitz turned back to his checklist and then talked into the radio. "Tower, this is Eagle One, repeat Eagle One, we have done our check and am requesting permission for takeoff " He heard his confirmation and then moved the stick on the dashboard .

"Get ready for the ride of your life, Olivia Carolyn Pope."Fitz said as the plane started down the runway.


	5. Chapter 5

"As you can see, President Grant. The view is absolutely breathtaking. Looking out over the bay, the water is as clear as crystal. It is also teeming with sealife,perfect for entertaining. I am told that only the best fish swim in this bay. Makes for some good eating. " Janet Mills held the clipboard in her hand as she talked to Olivia and Fitz.

"I am a fan of seafood and I do fancy myself a sportsman." Fitz smiled. "Have you ever been spearfishing , Livvie?"

"A little." Olivia admitted. "I just couldn't picture you doing it."

"It's the ultimate of power. You take charge of the fish and then control its destiny by using the spear . Jake and I used to compete on how many fish we could capture. " It dawned on Fitz where Olivia might have been spearfishing. It was probably where Jake and her were on the island. "Tell you what , let's have some for dinner tonight. I was planning on inviting over our neighbors so we could properly introduce them to us. We'll catch some and then Sierra can cook them. "

"Sounds good to me." Olivia smiled. "But here is a question, do you actually have agents that can go diving? Aren't they required to be certified? "

At that moment, a tall blonde with a ponytail arrived wearing a Navy blue suit complete with Naval emblems. Her hand went to her forehead in a salute. "Sir, Maam. Agent Lloyd . Navy seal. Scuba certified. " Olivia returned the salute. "I am yours, Ma'am. The President wanted a female agent who could also act as companion , yet would accompany you and the President when you would go snorkeling or scuba diving. "

Olivia came over and kissed Fitz on the cheek. "You think of everything don't you?"

"I told you to get ready for the ride of your life. I want to experience everything with you. I want extraordinary adventures. I want to climb mountains with you and dive to the bottom of the sea . I want you by my side . " Fitz leaned over and held her hand.

Olivia walked out of the bungalow clad only in a white bikini. The crème colored Michael Kors suit emphasized her caramel colored skin. Her dark hair was piled on top of her head in a high ponytail. Despite her short stature, Olivia still had long legs and Fitz couldn't help but stare as she slinked by the pool on her heels. Fitz 's eyes were covered by his Ray Bans . Olivia couldn't help but stare at his bare chest and the hair on it. You could bounce a coin off of his tight abs and he looked the picture of health with his dark tan. The legs were muscular and far from chicken legs. He reached out his hand and took hers as they strolled toward the clearing. On the way, he stopped by an equipment shed to gather up their diving equipment and a couple spears. Agent Lloyd followed close behind. His bathing trunks laid low on his hips. Sinched with a rope, they were embroidered with a Presidential seal. Cautious not to get his feet cut or scratched up, he had a pair of Tom Ford sandals on his feet. This is what it was all about. Eight years in that prison and now he was the king of his own castle with his queen. He looked out to see the vast horizon and the waves that had managed to escape time. The mid day sun beat down on his back but there was already a layer that had brought out his former California boy looks. The wind blew his curls as he brushed the Superman curl from his eyes. All he could see was crystal blue water which would be the perfect accent as he pounded out his memoirs on his laptop. Finally it got to the point where he decided that it would be the perfect spot to dive in the water. Both of them kicked off their sandals, and Olivia sat on a rock so she could adjust her swim fins. He bent down to push the strap over his feet and then pushed his mask over his face. With a thumbs up, he signaled to Olivia he was ready to enter the water. Agent Lloyd leaped into the water to make sure there was not only any dangerous sealife , but if there was also any other threats in or above the water. Moving her snorkel, she cried. "All clear, Mr President." Fitz pushed the snorkel in his mouth and then leaped into the water playfully. Olivia threw caution to the wind as well. The only thing that could be seen in the water was a giant splash.

Beneath the surface of the water, Olivia made sure she could track her man. She conveniently put herself behind him so she could look at his fine features as she swam . He powered himself by his large arms as he blew bubbles from his snorkel. His large fins gave him the muscle to swim further down into the depths of the coral reef. He made a mental note on another day to take Olivia scuba diving where he could demonstrate his own skills as a seal. They could also visit this alternate world together. Snorkeling only meant they were limited in time, scuba allowed them a little more. Olivia saw a rather large sea turtle and powered herself toward it. Playfully , she blew her own bubbles causing the sea turtle to chase her. It also through Agent Lloyd for a loop when the turtle knocked Olivia down. She swam to her and made sure she was alright.

Taking another breath, Fitz dove down a little more and then he spotted it. He motioned to Olivia to come near him as he prepared to launch the spear into the large fish's side. He did an underwater air pump when he hit the target. Right next to it, was another fish. Olivia took aim and then soared her own attack. The agent applauded the fine shooting and then she offered to help bring the fish to the surface. Fins flying , the trio made their way to the surface.

Out of breath, Olivia sighed and ripped the snorkel from her mouth. Fitz managed to move his snorkel to receive his kiss when the two met at the surface. "That was incredible." Olivia smiled.

"Well we eat fish tonight. I will give them to Vonny to prepare for our guests. Nothing fancy, just an introduction to our new neighbors with dinner and drinks. " Fitz said as he swam toward the shore. Reaching the rocky coast, he pulled himself out of the water. Olivia pulled herself up , but ever the gentleman , he helped her up onto the rocks as well. The equipment was deposited in the closet and then Olivia wrapped her Jamaican scarf around her natural curl. Fitz just shook his own hair in an effort to dry it.

"I will take these to the kitchen and then join you in the shower." Fitz smiled as he headed toward the kitchen. Olivia walked toward the large shower as she untied her top and threw it on the tiled floor. She then kicked off her sandy bottoms and turned on the water. Her natural curls were the next casualty as she let the water run through her dark hair. Closing her eyes, she could only hear the sound of the door as he entered the shower. She knew it was him when she could feel his penis resting against her stomach. It was a welcome that let her enjoy her man. His own eyes closed, he let his mouth take her nipple into his and bite them to give her pleasure. The pain he gave was exquisite. She would lean down to his chest and kiss each nipple and bite them as well. Her manicured hands rode up his muscular chest as she took her legs and wrapped them around his waist. Throwing her head back, he drove himself into her . His moved his hips to help to finish the job. As a special treat, he took his large hands and massaged the shampoo into her scalp. Not even Jake did this. He poured her strawberry vanilla rinse over it to get the soap out of it. She took the large sponge and moved it over his muscular body. Suds were on top of his sinewy body. She moved her hands and tangled them through his curls so she could return the favor. Before they stepped out of the shower, their two mouth became entangled with each other. She would nibble on his lower lip and he would open his mouth to take hers in his. Walking from the shower, the two wrapped a towel around their body so they could begin to get ready for their guests.

"Agent." Fitz said as he looked around. "Please sir, just call me Tessa. If we are to be this close, I would prefer to be not so formal." She said.

"In that case, forget that Mr President crap when no one is around. I am Fitz and this is Olivia or Liv." Fitz stated.

"Got it, Your chef will prepare the fish for dinner." Said Tessa. "I will change for dinner as well." At that point, Tessa excused herself.

Olivia went to the bedroom and tied her hair with a rainbow scarf. She pulled on a long skirt and a tank top and paired it with the Kors sandals. African earrings adorned her ears. Pleased with his more casual look, Fitz let the stubble on his face go as he pulled a grey t shirt and khaki shorts. With a quick comb, he fixed his hair and then put on another pair of Tom Fords.

"Our guests are here." He announced. Taking a drink from the silver tray, he walked over to the small gathering of neighbors.

"Hello,ladies and gentleman . I would like to welcome you to our home. Well at least for five months. Olivia and I will be staying here and I will be working on my memoirs. I will also have my kids come here to visit as well. I think we can be great neighbors and that is why I am throwing this dinner tonight. Let this be relationships we can help each other with. Enjoy the fish, I caught them this afternoon."

"I can vouch for that." Olivia yelled. Everyone laughed.

"Anyway eat drink and be merry." Fitz said and then he lifted his glass. "To good neighbors ."

"We just put in a new pediatric oncology wing on the island. Next week, we are planning a benefit at one of the resorts. We would love it if you and Miss Pope would come as our guest. " a lady from next door said.

"That would be great. I also can drag out a check book and give a mammoth donation." Fitz said.

"Brava! " cried Mrs Salonga. As she clapped her hands. She then put her hand on Olivia 's shoulder. "I understand sweetie, he does care for you but there is still some issues .that is why you aren't married."

Olivia could only stand there and just look at Fitz. She knew there would be people along the way who wouldn't understand the two of them having issues. But all she could do was wonder if she made the right decision. Maybe she didn't belong here.

When she woke up the next morning, the bed was empty next to her. All she could do was see the large inprint on the cream cotton sheets. Wrapping the short robe around her, she stumbled out to the lanai where she found a breakfast setup with fresh fruit. Fitz was hunched over the glass and marble table as he worked on the laptop. His reading glasses gave her an impression of a man who was wise beyond his years. They rested on his nose. Wanting to enjoy the early morning sun, he sat topless as he worked on his memoirs.

"The kids should be here before the end of the day. Mellie told them they could visit . They need to have a little fun with dear old dad. All that pressure and constantly under the scrutiny of the press, at least they can have a little recreation away from the cameras." Fitz mumbled. He rose from the chair and placed a kiss on Olivia's cheek. "Good morning , darling."

Olivia licked her lips. "Do I belong here? I mean, Mrs Salonga wanted to know why we weren't together. Maybe I am going to be more trouble to you than you need. Maybe I made a mistake."

Fitz took Olivia by the shoulder. "This is all a process. We are students who are learning a new way of life. There are no textbooks. We make it up as we go along. We don't let others play our games, it is none of their business. Each day , we learn something new about each other. Yesterday, you learned that I am a sportsman at heart and my second home is the water. Let me learn something about you. Let me study you and get an A. "

"Okay." Whispered Olivia.

"The kids love to play tennis , so we can do that. I also know that Jerry is a demon on a wave runner so we can have some races. Mind you, Jerry is as competitive and mean as his old man, so watch him. He might even let you win some swimming races because I think he has thing for you. We can go on a picnic and take the kids detail and Teddy's nanny. Karen is just learning how to snorkel. Should be a good time by all."

At that moment, the silence was broken when Karen, Jerry Jr, and Teddy stormed onto the patio and Karen hugged her daddy. Jerry couldn't stop staring at his father's girlfriend and how the short robe barely covered her white nightgown and gave a whisper of panties. He felt a slight tingle following a hug from Olivia. The three kids details were directed to the house where they put their luggage. Teddy' s nanny carried his toys.

"Who's ready for tennis?" Fitz cried as everyone went back to change. Olivia tied her hair back and then pulled on her tennis skirt. She grabbed her racket and then joined the family as they headed for the courts. Karen played with her father and Jerry played as Olivia's partner. It was all with the understanding that Jerry wanted to kick his old man's ass. Olivia was well trained and proved to be a formidable opponent for her boyfriend. Beating Fitz only made her laugh. Teddy wandered out to the middle of the court which made his father give him his racket and show him how to hit it. Following this, he ran back to the side of his nanny and played with his toys. Following the game, the group retreated to the pool . Olivia started to teach Teddy how to swim . The kitchen informed Fitz that a picnic could be prepared for dinner. For one brief moment, Olivia stood and watched around her surroundings. There was her family. "Her family" . They may have been Fitz's kids, but they respected her as much as they did him. She was more of a mother to them than Mellie. Suddenly the picture changed and the kids were joined by several curly haired, caramel skinned, kids . Maybe now, Olivia could see a different picture now. Maybe she could see herself as a mother. "

"Olivia , come on, its time to eat." Fitz called.

"Yeah, come sit by me." Teddy cried.

"No, I want her to sit by me! I want to tell her all about my new boyfriend." Smiled Karen.

"No, I want her to sit by me. " Jerry patted the chair next to him.

Fitz just threw up his hands. Everyone wanted Olivia. Maybe this is where she belonged after all.


	6. Chapter 6

"That's it Teddy, now I am going to let go and you can see you're swimming. " Olivia held the young tot in her arms and then watched him swim toward the railing. "Daddy, look! I swimming." He exclaimed. Fitz looked up from his laptop as he typed. "I see ." he smiled.

"Why don't you get Daddy to come in." Olivia told Teddy. "Daddy, come see me swim." Teddy went over to his father and tried to pull him toward the pool. Fitz took off his glasses and then slowly walked toward the ladder and then pushed off from the end of the pool. He spied Karen as she sat with her iphone as she sat on the chaise. He could only shake his head and think teenagers. Olivia stood in the pool as she proudly watched Teddy swim. Seeing her standing, Fitz got an evil look and then took a breath and submerged . Olivia felt the pull coming from the water and then saw his form underwater.

"Fitzgerald!" she exclaimed. At that moment, he sprung up from the bottom of the pool and put his hands on Olivia's shoulders. The sheer force of his muscles pulled her under the water. When she surfaced, she did not have a pleased look on her face.

"Daddy, how childish. Why can't you act your age?" Karen exclaimed.

"At least it got you off of the phone. Honestly, Karen, this is a family vacation. You can speak with your man later."

"Daddy" she whined. He walked toward her and took the phone from her hand.

"Yeah, Kare , I have no desire to call my girlfriend. Abigail said that we need space." Jerry smiled as he dove off the diving board. He executed a perfect gainer and then swam toward Olivia.

"That's different , you don't even like her. Mom does." Karen said.

"That's the way that Mom was taught to think. She was taught that the best marriages could come from being arranged. Especially in the case of political alliances. She doesn't see us as a failure, because she still got her own way and her own career." Fitz stated. "But let's stop this serious talk. It's a vacation. Jerry grab a wave runner. I'll grab the other and then Karen grab onto your brother and we'll race."

Olivia grinned and then Fitz whispered into her ear. "You'll like this part because you get to grab my body."

"Okay, ole man, you're going down." Jerry cheered. The two men raced toward the dock where the pair of wave runners were tied up . Fitz climbed on the runner , with Olivia sitting behind him. She grabbed his back with her nails. Karen climbed behind Jerry and then he pulled away from the deck. The dock hands untied the ropes. Both Grants lined the vehicles up and then signaled the race to start.

\- 2 - 3 they cheered. Fitz could feel the wind through his hair as he felt alive. This is what would keep him young, these kids and Olivia. The sun was beating down on his bare chest and Olivia shared in his joy. Fitz could hear her squeal. He could also feel the exquisite pain as her nails dug into his bare flesh. Her skirt flapped against his leg.

"Don't let them win." Karen yelled. "Don't worry , I won't" Jerry yelled. He took the wheel and made a sharp turn. The turn was so sharp that it knocked his father and Olivia into the water.

Jerry started to laugh. Before too long, they all began to laugh.

But all too soon , it was time for the kids to head back to Washington. Tearful goodbyes were part of the day. Karen made Olivia promise that when they got to NY they would go shopping . Fitz assured her that he would arrange a day at Elizabeth Arden for the both of them. He also made Jerry promise that he would follow his heart . Tears came to his eyes when he took Teddy into his arms to hug him goodbye.

"Daddy loves his little Teddy bear." He sobbed. The little boy looked into his blue eyes and then pulled him closer to him. "Listen to Mommy and Daddy will see you soon."

"I'm sorry, sir."an officer from the kids detail said. "But they are expected back at the White House for a dinner."

"Always thinking, huh Mellie." He said under his breath. "Kids, call me when you get back to DC."

"We will, we love you , Daddy." Karen said as they boarded Air Force One.

It was so quiet once the kids left. The sun began to set and Fitz felt the inspiration to continue with his memoirs again. He barely started typing and then he saw Olivia holding a couple wine glasses and a bottle of wine.

"You said you wanted to talk." Olivia said. "Let's talk." She sat down the wine glasses and poured them each a glass.

Each of them stared at each other. Fitz closed the lid on his laptop. He took a sip and then gave her an earnest look. She looked at him and then took a large sip of wine. Neither of them knew how to start the conversation. Each of them knew that there was a lot of territory to cover and they couldn't move ahead without resolving issues.

"Why do you have so much trouble showing someone you love them?" Fitz was blunt . If they were going to have this discussion , he wanted answers.

"As you well know, I didn't exactly have the best male role model with my sent me away to boarding school when I was 12. He never came to see me or have me come home. For most of my life, I thought that he blamed me for my mother's death. Of course, this is before I found out that she was being kept prisoner by him. I thought that I was not worthy enough to have someone great love me. I never dreamed that a great guy like you would ever want me. I was too damaged. When you hated me after Defiance, I just thought it was par for the course. I didn't deserve love and that is why I original slept with Jake. He pushed me against a table and also tried to choke me. I wanted to get out of of everyone's life and that is why I got on that plane. Jake had begged me to save him but I felt nothing. I told him I was doing this to save you. I was fine until I saw you again. Jake was thorough, he kept me away from media and the internet. He knew if I saw you, I'd run back to DC. I was kind of glad that you didn't come to Harrisons' funeral."

"I was dealing with other things. Jerry almost died and I blamed myself." Fitz whispered. "I had already paid too high a price with this Presidency and I was ready to give it all up. When I heard that you had left , it tore me apart. I am glad I didn't find out you went with Jake until later."

"Did you try to find me?" Olivia asked.

"Yes, I had the whole armed forces, CIA, and NSA searching for you. I suspected foul play. But then one day , I just realized that you had tired of me and left. I let it go." Fitz put his head down.

Olivia took a sip and then folded her hands. "Now its my turn. Was there ever a time that you did love Mellie? I know that the two of you bonded briefly after Defiance was revealed. Also when you almost lost Jerry, there was a bond.

"If I remember right, the main reason that you were recruited in the first place was to make Mellie and I look like a loving couple. We barely talked to each other. " Fitz stated.

"I remember Cy and I standing outside the room and hearing the two of you screaming at each other. We just shook our heads and wondered if it would ever come together." Olivia said.

"That's another thing, " Fitz wondered. "I know for a fact that Mellie has called you every name in the book. Why in the hell did you ever decide to help her become President? "

"Maybe part of me felt responsible for ending her marriage. And then maybe another part of me wanted to thank her for signing my dad out of prison." Olivia was ashamed to admit it.

"Or having her forge my signature for the second time." Fitz was adamant. "I knew about the stunt that you all cooked up to get rid of Sally. It wasn't the first time you didn't tell me about something you all teamed up against me."

"You mean Defiance?" Olivia was livid. "You never even gave me a chance to explain. You just appointed yourself judge jury and executioner. We didn't see each other for almost 18 mos. You drove me into Jake's arms. "

"I had Jake watch you and report on you. " Fitz yelled. "He paid me back by fucking you and running off with you." He slammed down the glass. "Where in the hell is my scotch!" he bellowed. "This isn't cutting it!" One of the servants heard him and ran to get him a tumbler for his scotch as well as a bottle.

Olivia started to cry. "Defiance wasn't even my idea. I was the last one to vote. I wanted you to win because you deserved to win. Then I heard how your father put you down and told you that you were a loser and would never be more than a loser. You told the story about your tenth birthday and then admitted to me that your dad was screwing his secretary. You had to win and that is why I voted yes. But I have paid every day for that decision and have seen lives destroyed as well."

Fitz took another sip of scotch . "And other than my life and Verna.'s Who would that be?"

"You know Quinn that works for me?" Olivia said

Fitz nodded. "Yes?'

"She wasn't always Quinn Perkins. She used to be Lindsay Dwyer. She was the girlfriend of Jesse Tyler , who worked for Hollis Doyle. Doyle made her take the fall for the explosion and killing those people. He was ready to send her to jail. I had Huck pick her up and bring her to DC . I also gave her a new identity , Quinn Perkins. I was also responsible for turning her into the monster she came to be. She was no longer naïve and shy. Huck took her under his wing and made her into a killer. "

"You did that for me? " Fitz asked.

"And you never gave me a chance to explain." Olivia had to state her case.

"I felt like I couldn't trust anyone anymore. The people that I put my career and life into had betrayed me. I murdered Verna because she threatened to go to the Atty General with Defiance. I could see Cyrus and Mellie going down for their crimes , but I couldn't see you. I told you before that there was nothing you could do that would make me hate you. " Fitz took her hand and looked into her eyes.

"Including the abortion?" Olivia asked innocently.

"I just want to know why?" Fitz lowered his head and sobbed. "Why Livvy? You knew I wanted a family with you and then you destroy the dream."

"I remember when I took the test and saw that it was positive. I panicked. I could only see the negative. I saw the news and the tabloids with the headline President Grant Has Love Child with Former Aide. I didn't want any child of mine to have to have a life of reporters and press and then people talking about them. I couldn't face bringing a child into the dysfunctional relationship that we had in the White House at that time. You moving in without telling me and treating me like a trophy wife. I had no choice." Olivia admitted. "I also could have been feeling the effects of the kidnapping and the PTSD."

"I wish you would have discussed it with me." Fitz carelessly knocked over her wine glass. Olivia stopped talking and then started to shake. Next she started to cry and yell.

"Work through it , Liv. Work through it." Fitz held her in his arms. "it's alright. It's alright. I'm here and not going anywhere."

'


	7. Chapter 7

The jet was flying over the NY harbor as Olivia looked out the window and Fitz was making his final descent into Newark. He was very careful to not fly low because he was warned about low flying planes. Especially since 9/11.

"I love New York. I think it is the best city in the world. It has everything . It has shopping, the arts, fashion, salons, food, wine, everything!" Olivia exclaimed as she spied the Statue of Liberty. "I mean I can't understand why we can't settle here. "

"It might have something to do with the fact that you used to live here with your ex fiancé. Would you want to stay here with your new boyfriend?" Fitz asked.

"You are a little more than my boyfriend. You are my …" Olivia was stunned she couldn't say the words.

"Can you say it?" Fitz edged her.

"You know what you are. Don't play dumb with me, Mr Rhodes Scholar . You are?"

"No, we haven't established what we are. Travelling companions do not have sex wherever they can. They don't sleep in the same bed or know every dirty secret. So tell me are we?" Fitz edged as he went back to flying theplane.

Olivia sat down and took another sip of her wine. Fitz held up his coffee and then took a slug . Both people were suddenly silent. Here they were travelling all over the world together and to the rest of the world they were a couple. Society matrons invited them to their parties and the press took pictures every step of their journey. You would think that they were royalty , instead of the former President and his ex mistress –girlfriend. Fitz knew there would be no more running. He even was hatching a plan to make up for the fake proposal on the balcony of the White House. He had been in contact with a jewel designer as he bounced some ideas off of her to design the perfect ring. Olivia wasn't just a Tiffany or Cartier girl. She was special and deserved a special engagement ring. One to fit her to a tea and show her that he loved only her. He was even making mental notes of where he would propose. One idea was to circle back to Washington or ask Mellie if he could borrow the California house and ask her when they be facing the Pacific. He had to have one good memory of California. The Grant foundation event would be similar to the grand, Hollywood events that he attended as a teen and a young man. The days where Hollywood starlets and wanna bees threw themselves at him. Before Mellie, he considered himself quite the ladies man because of his golden boy looks. He was a serious catch for any golddigger or actress on the way up. Imagine the son of the Governor of California , running for Senator, and poised toward the White House.

Making the approach into Newark, Fitz congratulated himself on a perfect landing. The limo rolled next to the plane and Secret Service made their way to open the door as the couple got off the plane. A gnatty old ball cap rested on his head and his Air Force One jacket was around his broad shoulders. Olivia wore a white Nike windbreaker as she climbed down the stairs. Her ever present Prada touched her shoulders in the form of a carry on bag. Fitz took her hand and helped her off the steps . In the car, the driver started toward the George Washington into the city.

Rolling into Manhattan, the motorcade passed a line of residential hotels. Olivia wondered which luxury building would be their temporary home. He wanted her to have the best. She also knew that Karen would be meeting up with them sooner or later. Fitz also looked forward to bringing Teddy to New York and taking him around town and experiencing it through a boy's eyes. Jerry was experiencing a tough time in law school and couldn't make this part of the journey. He promised Dad that when they got to Boston , they would have a good time.

Finally the car stopped and Olivia and Fitz got out. He slipped his arms around her waist as they walked toward the doors. The doorman pulled open the door to the massive skyscraper and led the group into carrying all of their luggage. People stopped and stared as Secret Service walked into the elevators. Speeding up to the Penthouse, the two continued to look into each other's eyes. First, SSA agents had to sweep the suite and then the President could enter. Throwing Olivia into his arms, he carried her over the threshold bridal style.

"I hope you didn't break anything. After all, you aren't a young man." Laughed Olivia.

"You are as light as a feather. Besides I lift every morning." Smiled Fitz. "I can always pretend you are my bride."

Servants moved the massive suitcases and garment bags into the bedroom where they unpacked their clothes. Olivia's jewels had been kept in a safe behind the desk. If she wanted them, SSA could come and get them for her and take them up to the Penthouse. The one thing that Olivia fell in love with was the sumptuous terrace and the wonderful view. She could see the Park and pictured her morning jog through Central Park. The two were told if they needed anything , the concierge would oblige them. They were told of secret VIP gyms and an Olympic swimming pool not readlily accessible to most of the tenants of the building. The kitchen was huge and the bathroom was a dream. The closet rivaled the one that was at the White House. It was not your typical Penthouse apartment. '

"I called every NY realtor I could . I did research trying to find the perfect home for us while we are here. This was the one I knew you would love." Fitz looked into Liv's eyes.

"I love it." She said as she threw her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss. "Sometimes I think I don't deserve someone like you."

"You deserve the world and that is exactly what I intend to give you." Fitz hated to rip himself away from her."Now I actually have a meeting at the Foundation and I am late. We have to meet with the planners and get things nailed down for the Gala. I have arranged for a masseuse to come upstairs and work on you while I am there. Your agent will watch you and make sure you are safe. When I get back, get ready for the meal of your life. It is in the most incredible restaurant in town. The meat is only from the best animals and the vegetables from the finest farms in the country. And they have gotten the finest wines in the world. Their desserts are sheer heaven and won awards . "

"I would be happy with a cheeseburger." Olivia laughed as she walked away. "But my dear, I know you want to shower and get dressed for your meeting. I have already laid out one of your Presidential ties and a suit. Now I will get your shoes."

"You're already acting like a wife." Fitz announced as he tossed his shirt in the laundry room. He walked out as he began to unbuckle his belt. Olivia could only stop as she looked at his hairy chest and his six pack abs . The sun had brought back the bronze glow and he had returned to his California glory. He was active and in the best shape of his life. She had never had a more relaxing time in her life and being with Fitz was quite an adventure. They went scuba diving and snorkeling. They climbed hills on the island and even attended a few balls. While diving, they encountered a school of sharks and Olivia freaked. Fitz remembered his Seal training and calmly steered her through the school to safety.

"Now get dressed. I am going to wait for my massage and I know you. If we get into that shower, it will take hours to get out of it." Olivia headed toward the bedroom and shut the door. Fitz walked toward the shower alone and decided to be all business. Their time would come later.

Fitz arrived at the Foundation and was very happy with the job that the team was doing with the Gala. They had found a caterer they were happy with and a band that would get everyone dancing. Following that, he met with his publisher to let him see how the memoirs were coming along. There was also a drink with some alumni from law school . Olivia just laid on the table and closed her eyes as the meditative music played and she let the masseuse take away her stress. She took out her phone and called Abby as she gossiped about the Washington she left behind.

Olivia was so relaxed that she fell asleep on the bed. Fitz came in the door and couldn't resist taking in the view of her naked body . She laid her arm out across the bed and stretched over the sheets. He marveled at every curve. He spied her butt and wanted with all his might to sink his teeth into her luscious booty. Instead he just smiled as he realized he was the luckiest man in the world. He walked over and put his hand on her back to shake her awake.

"Oh I am so relaxed. I must have dozed off." Olivia smiled. "I see my man has come home." She leaned up for a kiss. Taking the sheets , she wrapped them around her body. "I suppose I should get ready for dinner."

Fitz looked at his watch . "Yes, our reservation is at eight. I guess I am still ready, so now I have to wait for you. Another two half and hours." He snickered.

Olivia got a look on her face and then smacked him on his ass. "Smart ass POTUS." She said through her teeth. And then playfully slammed the door.

"Eight o clock, Livvy." Fitz yelled .

I want to apologize to my fans . I have been very busy with the blog. Things are really beginning to happen and I am trying to have faith. In case you want to find my work, I am under rachgreengeller on fan fic net. I used to write friends fan fiction and never changed my name. This chapter is in tribute to the great Sex and the City episode I Heart New York. I promise for more New York adventures for our couple and maybe some fun crossovers in New York as well. Jerry might even find romance himself and lots more reunions with your favorite Scandal characters.


	8. Chapter 8

Fitz wrapped his arm around Olivia's waist as they got into the limo. The two SSA's agents got into the SUV after the former President and his girlfriend. People would still stop and stare, but not so much. After all, this was New York and two of the most popular residents were President and Mrs Clinton. Hillary had aspirations herself of being in the White House, and made it known. Hillary even made friends with Mellie following her landslide victory.

Fitz couldn't stop staring at her beauty. He still couldn't believe that after all the tension , she was finally his. She had surrendered OPA to Steven and Abby. Abby was now on her way to happiness , David and her had decided to make it work. She had even went to meet his family for Shabbat one 's father absolutely adored her, his mother was another story about the red headed schiksa. Olivia coyly looked over and gave a shy smile.

"What are you thinking about?" Olivia asked.

"Whatever did you mean?" Fitz asked innocently.

"I know when those evil wheels are turning, Mr President." Olivia turned away . "And I know usually what makes them turn."

"Oh Miss Pope, I am a good boy. " he leaned over and started to put his hand under her Kors skirt. She could feel her body tighten when she felt his warm hand against her thigh. With the deadliest whisper he said, "And when I say I am good, I am good. The best you've had baby." At that point, Olivia wanted to push him down and then pull off his belt and go to town on his dick.

"Fitzgerald!" she said as she forced herself away from him. "We're almost at the restaurant." Fitz ran his hand through his hair and then straightened his tie. The ever present flag pin was still on the lapel of his Brooks Brothers suit. Now they were looking like the power couple that everyone was expecting. Pure Olitz. Post Presidency, Fitz still was an active part of politics. He proved to be an asset to Mellie , since there were times she would be over her head. Jake was just a figurehead, he knew nothing about politics.

The limo pulled up to the front doors . The driver got out and the detail got out as well. They strolled into the restaurant to make sure that it was safe for Fitz and Olivia. After clearance, the couple strolled in amidst the flash of cameras and a line of reporters. One of the kitchen help tipped off the press, so they ran to capture the political lovebirds for the gossip shows and tabloids.

"Miss Pope, President Grant, I am overjoyed to have you dine with us tonight at Chez Luz. Our staff has prepared a meal that is fit for a king , oops I mean President. The lobsters have been flown in from Maine and the lemons from California. The steak is only the finest beef and was grass fed from Oklahoma. All of the vegetables are locally grown . We have procured the wine that you requested, Mr President. It is the Rothschild 1923 and we have it out breathing. " the owner said smiling.

"When did you learn about fine wines?" Olivia was quite surprised.

"I was governor of one of the largest wine producing states in the country. I talked with wine growers from Napa and vintners on a regular basis. I know some stuff." He humble lowered his head.

The owner couldn't help but snicker at the exchange between the couple. "Anyway, we have our Zagat and James Beard award winning chef and his staff preparing some of the dishes that has made him famous . He even has a few surprises planned for you both. "

"Your table is ready." The maitre d announced. He escorted the dining party to a private room that was lit by candlelight and had a magnificent view of the Big Apple. Tiny lights lit the sky until New York looked like it was made of tiny diamonds. Fitz held out her chair and then sat down himself. He noticed the dark liquid in the tumbler in front of him. Instinctively , he picked up the glass and took a sip.

The sommelier smiled. "200 years old, Glenlivet. Queen's private reserve. I do my homework."

"Smooth." Said Fitz. "Very smooth." "Now could you pour the wine for Miss Pope." The wine steward took the bottle and then tipped the bottle enough so Olivia could try the wine. She took a sip and then swirled the liquid in her mouth. "Excellent bouquet, " she signaled for more wine.

"A toast, to us." Fitz clinked his tumbler with her glass. "There isn't anything the two of us can't accomplish. We can have the world.' " Olivia returned the toast.

Chef Borreo came out. "Mr President, Miss Pope, get ready to be dazzled. We will begin with my famous goat cheese spread on crackers, wings with a special bbq mango chipotle glaze, calamari ala Mondo, and shrimp. "

"Everything looks delicious." Olivia admitted. "But I will never be able to finish the rest of my dinner."

"One thing you might notice. Everything that was prepared for us , can be fed." He picked up a shrimp and then ran it across her lips. "By hand to your lover." He dipped it in the cocktail sauce and then put it sensuously in her mouth. He then moved his mouth over to hers and then began to open it and lay his tongue against her lips. She opened them and allowed him to engulf her mouth. It seemed like neither of them cared who watched them. They were in their own little world.

"Enjoy." The chef backed away to allow them their privacy.

Olivia realized that it was time to just talk. There would be time for each other later. "So how are the plans shaping up for the Grant Foundation Gala? I know that this waying heavy on your mind. " she said casually.

"Great, everything is coming together. The kids will be attending as planned. Mellie might even make an appearance, but we agreed this is all your show. You will be the hostess for the evening. There will be quite a few heavy hitters attending. John Jacob Astor and his wife , Carrie, the Trumps, The Clintons, the Mayor and a few assorted Rockefellers. Oh and the author , Richard Castle and his wife." Fitz said as he munched on the h or derves.

"The mystery author?" Olivia 's interest was piqued. "Such an interesting story. He tailed her on a few police cases and they fell in love. She was his muse for those Nikki Heat books. They are so filled with passion. Nikki and Jameson remind me a lot of you and me."

"Maybe we can invite them to dinner before the Gala. It seems you are quite the fan." Fitz answered. "Castle is donating a few autographed copies of his book to the silent auction Plus he will name a character after the bidders choosing."

"I do like his books." Olivia admitted. The chef presented them with a salad with a mango balsalmic dressing and a crab bisque with corn. Each course was presented with pride until they finally were feeding each other some of the light as a feather chocolate cake.

"I couldn't eat another bite." She admitted. Fitz opened the jacket of his coat and pulled out a cigar. He ran it under his nose and then took a bite and spit it out. Olivia saw the 14kt platinum lighter on the table and sat on his lap to light it. He sucked in to take in the flavor.

"Nothing like a good cigar to top off a meal like that." Fitz said with the cigar in his teeth.

"I will admit that I find a man with a cigar sexy." Olivia cooed.

"Then let's go . I have a few pretty dirty ideas." Fitz said.

The two left the restaurant holding hands. They started to walk toward the Brooklyn Bridge and look out over the Hudson. It wasn't about sex. It was about the two of them being the only two people in the world.

" I so wanted for me to show you Washington , but we never got the chance." Fitz smiled as he caressed her hand.

"I have lived there my whole life." Olivia admitted. "Besides , you let me see the most incredible view from the Truman balcony. Not too many people can say they have seen Washington from the balcony of the White House. I can remember some very romantic suppers we had on that balcony after the divorce. "

"I remember the night I had all my valets spread rose petals on it and then light a million candles. I put on my tux and got down on my knee ." Fitz continued.

"I remember, we were being forced to get married. It was a marriage of convenience that was so I wouldn't have to testify before the committee. It was the wrong time. It was no better than you and Mellie or Cyrus and Michael. There was no love involved. " Olivia admitted.

"But you knew that I loved you. I wanted you to have the best." Fitz said.

"It just wasn't the right time for us. It was forced. We had been forced out with Sally showing the pictures on her show. Then Mellie and you were going to do that interview to get me off the hook and I admitted we were together. Then they were coming after you and shanghaied Mellie when she testified. We were all scared."

"Sometime will be the right time. It will be our time." Olivia said with sincerity.

Olivia got up and started to walk back towards the car.

"Livvy, our sometime is now." Fitz admitted as he took the ring from his pocket, He held it up and watched it glisten. He had the ring, now he had to find the perfect way to propose.

Hey everyone. It's been quite a week here in Chicago. We won the World Series and we are also a few days from the election. I hope you gladiators have all voted like our President has told us to. Olitz is in New York and getting ready for the Gala. Expect some guest stars at the Gala. This is especially for all you Caskett fans. Thanks once again for the love.


	9. Chapter 9

Olivia walked along the shop. There was a certain joy as her and her secret service agent both strolled along and eyed the shoes. She had made friends with Agent Lloyd and the two gals had become buddies. Olivia shared secrets with her she had only shared with Abby. But as they walked along in this Jimmy Choo store , they came across a group of four women.

"Big is taking me to this gala. He said that it's a benefit for the Grant Foundation . " Carrie Bradshaw cradled the shoe in her hand like the baby she never had. Even in her older age, she sparkled with her dirty blonde curls. Even though she was headed toward fifty , she still had her youthful fashion look.

"What I really want to see is the girlfriend." Said Charlotte as she held her young daughter's hand. Lilly was pulling away to try on the shoes. Charlotte pulled her back toward her. The mother and daughter were smartly outfitted in a salmon sleevless Ralph Lauren dress with pearls. Charlotte York Goldenblatt wore her headband so smartly. "You know Mellie Grant was a woman who was smart and a smart dresser. But the girlfriend was younger and smarter, so he actually became the first President in history to get a divorce. In her interview, she said that it was the best thing that happened to her getting divorced from him. I read it in her book."

"They can say what they want, but Fitzy Grant, is one hot fuck." Samantha twirled her platinum curls around her long painted nails.

The girls all stopped when Samantha made her comment. They were used to her off the cuff remarks, but this time it was different. Samantha had slept with a lot of men, but was it really possible? Samantha had slept with the former Chief Executive of the United States.

Miranda was planning on meeting the girls. The Grant Foundation gala was going to be the social event of the season. She was going to take her son, Brady to his piano lesson and then pop in on the shopping. Since she hadn't arrived yet, Carrie was watching the door.

"I just don't believe you, Samantha. Fitzgerald Grant is well educated, a war hero, and a father . " Charlotte added as she eyed a pump.

"Don't you know CharlotteSamantha , doesn't discriminate when it comes to the men she has fucked. Black , white, Jewish, Catholic, Congressman, President" Carrie said with a laugh

"it was a long time ago. I was at a Harvard mixer and saw this very handsome Governor's son. I had been sleeping with a Harvard faculty member and grown tired of him and his confusion. This guy was tall and had curly hair . His eyes were sky blue and he had a great ass. I found out why, he had just come back from the Navy. " Samantha began her story.

"He and I had a lovely conversation over cocktails. He told me he wanted to go to law school so he could help people. He told me that he found this girl in a bar , but he felt nothing for her. Since there was nothing between them , he took me to an inn in Cambridge and he fucked me six ways to Sunday." Samantha licked her lips. "Ahh Fitzy"

Suddenly , the ladies directed their attention toward the agents and then Olivia. They realized that each of them had been discussing the woman holding up a pair of crystal Choo pumps. She was now staring right at them What they didn't notice was that their friend, Miranda had stopped to chat with her.

"Olivia Pope!" Miranda squealed.

"Miranda Hobbs, the terror of the courtroom." Olivia squealed. The two women embraced. "It's okay , Susan, she is an old friend from my courtroom days. " her Secret Service agent backed away.

"My you have gone up in the world." Miranda smiled. "From that foolish Edison, to the President of the United States. I hope he treats you well. And Abby, Chief of Staff for the President. I never imagined."

"He treats me very well. It's a long complicated story how we got together." Olivia said to her friend.

"Just like the old days, shopping for shoes." Miranda laughed. At that point it dawned on her, that her friends were in the store and she was coming to join them. "Olivia, I hope you don't mind. There is some friends, I would love for you to meet." Miranda took her hand and led her down the shelves.

"Girls, this is an old friend from my law school days. " Miranda started. "Olivia Pope, this is Charlotte York Goldenblatt, Carrie Bradshaw Astor, and the incorrigible …" each woman stuck out of her hand and then came forward.

"Samantha Jones, PR, nice job on the spin of the relationship." Samantha always had to remind everyone that she was indeed the master of PR.

"Ladies, it is always nice to meet friends of old friends. I would love to invite each of you and your husbands to the Grant Gala as my guests." Olivia opened her purse and pulled out the tickets She looked down at the silver Movado on her wrist. "Oh dear, Fitzgerald and I are having dinner at a personal friend's of his and I have to get going. " She took her purchases to the counter and then had her driver carry them to the black limo. The whole entourage left Jimmy Choos as the group watched with curiosity .

"Her friend , Abby and I were in the same legal social circles. You know just law interns that were party girls and she was dating this guy named Edison. We all thought that we woul d have been invited to their wedding. But then , they mysteriously broke up after he was in a car accident."

"Sorry , I was late , but I ran into an old friend." Olivia said as she put down her purchases and embraced Fitz.

"Was it one of your many male conquests?" sneered Fitz.

"As a matter of fact, it was an old legal girlfriend. I gave her and her friends tickets to the Gala . Her name is Miranda Hobbs Brady and she is married to Brady's Pub. Well , the guy who is owner of the chain. It is such a cute story . He used it to only own one bar and he parlayed it into a whole chain. When they first started to date, he only owned the one bar and she was set to become partner at one of the most prestigious law firm in NY. " Olivia continued. "Her one friend married her divorce lawyer and another married a guy she was involved with for years. She has another friend too, been around the block for years. Done any man near New York. "

"And what was her name?" asked Fitz with curiousity.

"I think she is in PR, used to date Smith Jarrett, Samantha Jones." Olivia admitted.

The name rang a bell in his mind. He was young and at a professors mixer in college. Samantha was there with another guy and then she spotted him. Young, handsome, and rich and rumored to be good in bed. It was years before Mellie and years before Olivia. Nothing sparked his memory except how she was in bed. There was no romance, just a good fuck. He wondered what Samantha was like years later, and wondered if he was ever thought of as well.

"Well , I hope you didn't eat much. Because I have a surprise for you." Fitz said. "How would you like to have dinner with Richard Castle and his wife?"

Olivia squealed with joy. "I think I might just give you hot sex tonight." She wrapped her arms around his thick neck.

"I should invite a famous mystery writer to dinner more often." He smiled.


	10. Chapter 10

Note: Hey everyone I am glad that you are enjoying this telling of Olitz post Presidency. Since our couple is in NY I took account of the fun characters that could have been in the Universe of NYC social's circle. Two shows came to mind, one was the fab four of SOTC and Castle and Beckett. I have already included the girls and now let's visit Castle's loft when he has two very special dinner guests. My apologies , characters do not belong to me… Castle and the gang belong to Andrew Marlowe… The fab four belong to HBO and Darren Starr and as always, Scandal characters belong to award winning Shonda Rhimes.

Martha Rogers stood in the living room and sipped a martini . She sized up the Secret Service as they walked around her son's loft. She looked at every sinewy muscle as they tore his loft apart in preparation for the visit of the former President and his girlfriend. Richard Castle had come across many celebrities and politicians in his literary career. This had to be the crowning achievement. He stood next to his lovely wife, Katherine as they waited anxiously for the arrival of Fitzgerald T Grant and Olivia Pope.

"All clear sir." Daniel announced as he and Susan combed the large apartment before they could come in . Castle straightened his tie and smirked at his wife. Kate crossed her arms and just shook her head at the way her hubby was behaving. He was always the little boy, perpetual Peter Pan that never grew up.

He moved away when he saw the tall man enter and then extended his hand. "Mr President, this is indeed an honor. Welcome to la casa de Castle , my humble abode."

"Ah come on Rick we 've been working on the benefit, call me Fitz." Fitz smiled. "Nice place you have here. This must be the wife." Fitz looked over at Beckett.

"Finest Detective the NYPD ever had. Captain Kate Beckett , my wife." He said with pride.

"It is an honor and a pleasure to meet you, Mr President." Kate said.

Castle was well aware of the lovely woman in the Alexander McQueen dress and Manolo Bialiks . "And this is the famous Olivia Pope. You are a genius and I wish that I hired you as publicist when I divorced my wives. Unfortunately, I chose to marry mine. "

"I am such a fan. I have all of your books and have read them when I have some free time." Olivia was fan girling. "I got so excited when I heard that Fitz was going to work with you on the Gala."

"I consider that a compliment from as beautiful a woman as you." Castle bowed down and kissed Olivia on the hand. He rose back up. "On that note, let 's all have a drink."

Martha finished her drink and then moved toward the gathering. "I remember a gathering at your father's house when you were a little boy. Oh my Big Jerry was throwing quite a wing ding , congressmen, senators, producers, directors, and there you were in a little sailor suit. You just kept holding on to your late mother. She was a dear woman and full of fun. She would have been very proud of her little boy growing up and becoming President."

Thinking about his late father and the developments he found out about him. "Yeah, let's get a got any Scotch?" Fitz sputtered out.

"I came prepared. I think you might be amused by this 200 year old bottle I found." Castle took a tumbler and then poured him and Fitz two drinks.

"And what would you like , Miss Pope." Kate said as she went to the bar.

"Livvy is a bit of a wine snob." Fitz said as he accepted the glass.

Kate then reciprocated by carrying in two wine glasses in her hands. "I hope this is alright. It's a modest little wine but I am sure you are used to a lot fancier."

"It's fine." Olivia waved her hands.

"Let me propose a toast. " Castle said as he lifted his glass. "To a special evening."

Everyone toasted. Everything was going fine until there was a knock at the door. One of the SSA agents popped in. "I'm sorry sir. But there is a young lady who is standing at the front door claiming to be Mr Castle's daughter. "

A small red headed girl popped her head in the door. "Daddy, what's going on? Why won't they let me in here." Alexis Castle pushed her long hair off her face and then gave a pouty face.

Martha ran over to the door. "it's a very exciting night. Your father is having the former President of the United States and his girlfriend over for dinner." She turned to the handsome SSA agent. "This is my granddaughter. Please can she come in." Martha asked. Alexis turned her head and when she did, you could hear her earrings tinkle.

Fitz waved her in. "I have a daughter too. Please join us."

"This is my daughter , Alexis , she attends Columbia."

"I am pleased to meet you, Alexis. My daughter is scheduled to attend Stanford." Said Fitz as he shook the young girl's hand.

"Stanford is where Kate went to school." Castle added.

"Fine school, I came East myself. Yale, Harvard, and then Oxford." Fitz added. "Olivia went to Georgetown."

"For law school, honey. " I went to Yale for undergrad." Olivia added.

"Karen is actually doing great. She is the acting First Lady while Mellie is President. She has grown into a fine young woman." Fitz said as he took a sip of Scotch.

The chef came from the kitchen. "Dinner will be served in five minutes." Castle had an embarrassed look on his face. He wanted everyone to think that he made the dinner. Kate just took another drink and shook her head.

Everyone filed into the dining room that was set with fine china and crystal.

"You told me, Fitz, that you love a good steak. So I had the caterer barbecue some steaks and make some baked potatoes and a salad . For dessert, a rich crème brulee. " Castle announced.

All the people sat down and Fitz pulled out the chair for Olivia . Rick pulled out the chair for his mother and Kate. Fitz pulled out the chair for Alexis. "And let me do this for you, young lady." Alexis giggled.

"I should introduce you to my daughter. And my son." Fitz said.

"Will they be at the benefit?" Castle asked.

"Of course, along with my ex wife." Fitz admitted.

The gathering laughed and enjoyed sparkling conversation. Both couples agreed that the Gala was going to be the social event of the season. Richard was actually going to donate a mystery murder evening with him and an autographed copy of his latest book for the benefit. Olivia said that she ran into her law party gal , Miranda and gave some of her tickets to them to attend the benefit. She also said that the gladiators would also be attending the party. During the party, Carrie Bradshaw called her and said that she would donate a pair of Manolo Bialiks afternoon of shopping with her and an autographed copy of her latest book. "Marriage Comes Next." It was shaping up to be an evening to remember.

"If you would like, I could sing a couple songs before dinner." Martha volunteered . Richard just shook his head and replied. "Oh Mother."

"Actually that would be great. I love the old standards. Sometimes I think I was born about forty years too late." Fitz admitted.

"Well I think that we have accomplished a lot tonight. I will just get my assistant to make the final arrangements and then we can plan on a special evening. Fitz, I am sure that we can get a lot of donations for the Grant foundation. " Rick said as the couple headed toward the door.

Olivia gave Kate a hug. "If you want me to hook you up with some fabulous designers for the gala, let me know. We should have a gals day. Wine and pedis."

"Ok it's a date." Kate smiled.

"We'll be talking." Fitz said as he headed for the door. Olivia waved as they left and then Daniel and Susan followed behind.

"Well that was fun." Castle said as he closed the door. "I can't wait for the Gala. We are going to have a ball." Rick said as he twirled Kate around as they danced to no music in the living room.

NEXT : The Grant Foundation gala


	11. Chapter 11

Olivia had fun learning more about her new friend, Kate. They found out that they had a lot in common. They both were law students in college and they both went to Ivy League schools. Both had the experience of losing their mothers at early ages, but then Olivia told her about the warped behavior of her father and how her mother was now a certified killer. They had another thing in common as well, they were both women in love with men that had children from their first marriage. Kate found out that they had both been kidnapped and their men had both been the victims of a shooting. They also enjoyed hearing the stories of how they hooked up and fell in love. Olivia had Kate meet one of her favorite designers and the two spent a delicious afternoon as they both were fitted with their gowns. Fitz and Castle took care of Gala business, then they discussed how much money their ladies would spend and drink scotch and smoke cigars. Suddenly, there was a disturbance at the door.

The two Secret Service agents stood as the two cops demanded to be let in.

"I am not afraid of you brutes, I was security for a politician." Stated Kevin Ryan.

"Hey I am special ops, I could tear you apart." Threatened Javier Esposito, as he posed for attack.

"Boys, boys, these are my bros, let them through." Castle said as he got up to check on the noise.

"At ease , guys." Fitz joined him.

The door opened and the two cops mouths dropped. They couldn't believe that their friend was sitting and drinking with the former President.

"So this is where you 've been? We're not good enough anymore. Not when you can hang with the Prez. I am hurt." Esposito mouthed off.

"I have been busy with this benefit and it has taken a lot of time. Beckett is out shopping as we speak. "

"Too Late Castle." Ryan said turning away.

"Gentlemen," Fitz said with a distinct voice. "Any friend of Rick's is a friend of mine. Please come in. " the two smiled and Jav gave a look as he passed by the Secret Service. "Did I hear you say you were military?" Fitz asked.

"Special Ops, Army" Javier said proudly. "Afghanistan."

"Navy Seals, Desert Storm." Fitz announced. "Pilot."

"Hey are you guys doing anything Sat night?" Castle asked. They told him no and then Fitz pulled out a couple sets of two tickets. "You gentleman can be my guests at the Grant Gala. I am sure you can find dates."

"You can bring Jenny and you can bring Laine." Castle said. "We will all have fun."

Join us." Fitz said as the two detectives took a beer and started to drink.

Finally , it came time for the big night. Fitz had been on television and interviews all week to announce the Gala. It was to be the social event of the New York social scene. It became the ticket that everyone wanted in town. The goody bags were prized and not even announced . They would be a surprise to guests when they left the party. Olivia used her contacts to get some prize goodies. Everyone had spent most of the day getting ready. Finally it came time for Fitz and Olivia to leave for the grand entrance. Fitz had a blue Tiffany's bag behind his back when Olivia stepped out of the bedroom.

"You look like a First Lady." He whistled. "I hope you're not fond of staying in those clothes later.' He grinned evilly.

"You are evil. What is that behind your back?" Olivia asked curiously.

He took it out and then opened the jewelry case. "I thought that a couture dress deserved a diamond choker. He took the choker and wrapped it around her neck. Now I want something for every diamond and something special for the clasp. I wanna bite your neck." He said in a Dracula voice as he laid it around her neck.

Olivia caressed the necklace and then gazed at in the mirror. "You shouldn't have."

"I warned you, you will be spoiled." Fitz said. "Besides this is our night. Mellie is staying away on purpose so we are the spotlight couple. I wanted this for eight years, Livvy. You may not have been my wife in the White House, but you are truly MY First Lady."

"It was nice that you invited the Gladiators and flew them here to the Gala." Olivia leaned over and gave him a kiss . "I feel like a Princess."

"You are my Queen." Fitz said. "My Nubian Queen."

"And you are my handsome Prince." Olivia smiled. "Now let's show New York what Washington's power couple is all about."

The limo sped away after the couple got in the limo. Behind them was another car with Olivia's detail and Fitz's detail following so the couple could be alone. On other occasions, they rode in the same car but were unaware of how the couple acted. Red carpets were rolled out and roped off for the arrivals to the Gala. Television cameras lined the Red Carpet as well as the paparazzi. Everyone wanted to see what the girls would be wearing so gay men would have something to discuss at brunch the next day.

First came Carrie and her girls. Samantha was in rare form in a peek a boo Versace. Her date was Smith and the two had plans for later. Smith had been in Africa filming a movie and the two now had an open relationship. Carrie looked resplendent in Dior as Big took her arm and smiled for the cameras. Charlotte was gorgeous in her Gucci and Miranda in her Michael Kors. Even Stanford and Anthony stunned in their Tom Ford tuxes as they waited anxiously to see the Guests of Honor. Next came Castle and Kate as they smiled for the crowds. Kate was a little nervous in her Balenciega that Liv had made for her. The Emeralds dangled from her ear as she held her Gucci clutch. Jenny and Kevin and Jav and Lainie followed behind. Javier ate up all the attention as Lainie grew tired and pulled him through. Next , Abby made her way through the crowd with David on her arm. It caused Castle to shake his head and then blink his eyes. "I must be seeing things." He said. "I thought I saw Meredith." to Kate. Kate gave a sign to the willowy red head and mouthed. "Now we can have some fun." Abby giggled. Next came Quinn and Charlie. Quinn sparkled in her Kors gown. Charlie was wearing Brooks Brothers. Huck arrived next with a new mystery woman.

"Huck arrived with a girl." Quinn replied. "

"Hope this one isn't a psycho." Quipped Charlie.

The next couple was quite a shock and surprise. Cyrus had brought James down from Massachusetts for this night. They had all been clued in with what was going to happen. Lionel Ritchie stood hidden and ready for the big moment. Karen and Jerry had also been told that this was the night that Dad was going to propose to Olivia. Fitz wanted to make up for the ill fated proposal on the Truman balcony. He was going to give Olivia a proposal she would never forget.

Olivia finally arrived with Fitz and they met with jerry and Karen. "Oh my , what a great surprise." Olivia ran and hugged the two teens. "Trust me, the night is filled with surprises." Fitz said as he looked to see if it is was time for them to get ready to come into the party. "Okay, everyone, the party planner is motioning us to enter." Fitz took Olivia's arm and the kids walked behind them. Behind the group was the agents on duty that night and that included Susan. She was wearing a blue Alexander McQueen. With a signal, the orchestra struck up the trumpet fanfare and Hail to the Chief was started.

"Ladies and Gentleman, Olivia Pope, Karen and Fitzgerald T Grant 4 , and the former President of the United States. Fitzgerald Thomas Grant the third." The MC announced.

Fitz had his million dollar smile as he and Olivia waved to the crowd. Olivia had finally learned how to behave after her time in the White House before the fight that Christmas. She wanted to make sure she didn't do anything wrong this time. By Skype, she still talked with her therapist who was helping her with each new discovery in their relationship.

Walking to the dais, the group climbed the stairs. Thunderous applause continued as they walked to the center of the stage. Olivia came forward as she had rehearsed . "Thank you, thank you. We love you , New York. And thanks to your generosity, the newly formed Grant Foundation is off to a smashing start. And now, I would like to introduce to you an incredible humanitarian, an amazing father, and one hell of a President, ladies and gentleman, Fitzgerald Grant the third. " Fitz walked over to Olivia and kissed her in front of everyone.

"Okay well I hope everyone is ready to have a great time. And I hope that everyone has taken out those checkbooks because we have some great items up for auction. Really cool things that are truly one of a kind. I promise you it will be a night you won't forget." The cheering continued as they left the podium and headed for their table.

"Look they had the scotch waiting for me." Fitz smiled and picked up his glass "And look, they had your red wine there too." Olivia picked up her glass and then turned to her right. Kate and Richard had been seated next to them. Kate took her own wineglass and then clinked it with Liv's. Abby walked over to the other side of Castle and whispered in his ear. "HI Kitten." He had the scariest look on his face and Kate broke into laughter. "She's not Meredith, her name is Abby." Kate said saucily.

"Hi Mr Castle, I am a huge fan." Abby smiled.

"It's scary, she looks just like my first wife." Castle moaned.

"She isn't , I assure you." David said. "Though she can be scary."

"Someone doesn't want to sleep in the bed tonight, do they?" Abby said. At that point, David took a long gulp of his drink.

Karen leaned over and whispered in her father's ear. "Do you have it?" Fitz realized that he needed to talk to his kids alone. He rose from his seat and gave the signal so the other Grants could leave and it wouldn't look so suspicious.

"Excuse me, darling . But I have some Gala business for the silent auction to take care of. I will be right back." Fitz leaned over for a kiss and then winked to the kids.

"I wanted to send some pictures for Mom and Teddy, excuse me." Jerry got up next.

"I need to go to the ladies room." Karen followed.

"That was odd." Olivia exclaimed. She then began to talk with her gladiators since it had been a while since they talked. Abby wanted to know about how her and Fitz were getting along. Huck wanted to know if he was treating her right. Charlie wanted to hear about how a President scuba dives and on and on. All she could do wonder what her boyfriend was up to. Across the room , she saw Carrie and her friends. Miranda had to make her way to Olivia 's table.

"You look fabulous." Miranda exclaimed. Olivia got up and then she hugged her. She looked to the side of Miranda and then saw a man wearing glasses and a Gucci tux. "This is my husband, Steve. Steve, this is my dear friend who gave us the tickets , Olivia Pope."

"Pleased to meet you , Olivia." Steve smiled.

"Yeah, I would introduce you to mine, but he disappeared." At that moment, the crowd hushed when they heard the pianist starting. Castle looked up on stage to see his mother strutting out in some gown that was definitely age inappropriate. It was silver lame and short and showed off her cleavage. Her hair was blue, obviously a wig . He took a long drink and then turned to Kate. "That dress would be cute for Alexis, not my mother."

"Hello everyone, I am the famous Martha Rogers and I am here to entertain you before your terribly expensive dinners arrive. I will start with an old favorite. She picked up the mike and then started to sing "New York, New York." Castle put his head in his hands and shook it. "This is going to be a long night." He moaned.

Next Stanford and Anthony, walked over and gushed . "Miss Pope, we are friends of Miranda's and we want to thank you for the invite." Stanford said sweetly. "I am Stanford Blatch Marentino and this is my husband , Anthony Marentino Blatch."

Anthony came forward, "Girl, I know you. You are always dressed to kill and hooked up with the hot President . That dress is fierce !" Olivia was floored. "Thank you." She said humbly.

"Okay, guys, I think we didn't give her any cause to be suspicious. I have got the ring. Lionel Ritchie is standing by and so are the fireworks." Fitz said to his kids. "This is going to blow her mind."

"oh dad, don't try to be hip." Karen rolled her eyes.

"yeah, dad, you're old." Gerry agreed.

Samantha had her hair in corn rows and was wearing a short Versace gown with two gold cups over her breast and cut out at the sides. She had to look over to make sure she wasn't seeing things from the drinks she had in the limo. No, it was him. He was a little older and lost some of his hair and there was definitely gray in it, but it was the same guy that gave her a memorable evening one night at a Boston hotel. She would recognize that ass anywhere.

"Fitzy?" she asked as Fitz turned his head. His Secret Service came to his defense and moved forward.

"Jonesy?" he said as he tried to remember the woman who he had slept with so long ago.

END OF PART ONE


	12. Chapter 12

Fitz turned around and then saw Samantha. The woman he spent a memorable weekend with had her hair punked out and wore leather. It was blonde on the ends and dark in the roots. She looked like Madonna in that video complete with those rubber bracelets. Her skirts were ruffled and short to show her long legs and her commando boots. The woman that stood before him was a successful , seductive tigress who was now with one of the most famous stars in the world. She was standing in front of the most powerful men on the earth, well he was.

"Fitzy." Samantha purred. "Well this is a surprise. I think it might be a bad time. I mean, you seem to have your mind on something or you are a million miles away ."

Fitz straightened up and took his hands from his tuxedo pants. "Well , if you must know , I am proposing tonight. "

"She must be special." Samantha smiled. "I remember the one who were with before. Preppy bitch, Muffy type, Pure society and the Hamptons."

"Try Gone With the Wind and Southern Belle, Mellie was from North Carolina." Fitz answered. "And in case you have been in a cave these past few years, you'd know that we are divorced."

"Of course," Samantha slapped her hip. "President Grant. Mellie Grant."

"I know its been a while, but what about you?" He asked.

Karen grinned. "And Smith Jarrad. She is dating Smith Jarrad."

"Sir, we have an agenda." Henry said as he looked at his watch.

""Samantha or Jonesy, I have something to take care of. So if you'll excuse me." Fitz took his kids and moved them toward the ballroom again. His detail and the kids detail followed soon after.

Smith had the most puzzled look on his face. "You dated the President? "

"No it was just a weekend." Samantha said. "Now let's get something to drink." Smith could just wonder what kind of woman he got involved with. No he knew what kind of a woman she was, the type who would sleep with a future President. Then he wondered how the two met. He also wondered how much liquor or what sexy trick she used to end up in his bed. Then he just shrugged his shoulders and headed toward the bar.

The party planner had taken care of everything. Everyone was skimming the tables looking at all of the goodies that had been donated. David had his eye on a beautiful boat that he could use on the Potomac. Castle had his eye on a ride on the murder mystery train where passengers solved a mystery and a murder took place. Charlotte had her eye on a pamper spa weekend in Arizona. But the highlight of the auction was a dinner at the house in Vermont by the celebrity chef of their choice. Fitz and Olivia had opened their home to a very wealthy donor. It was the most desired prize of the silent auction. Just to get to see the President's house was part of the allure. Fitz made his way back with the kids and then Olivia turned away from a conversation with Cyrus and James when he returned.

"And what was that about?" she questioned her boyfriend.

"Oh that would spoil the surprise." Fitz took a drink to curb his nerves.

"You know I don't like surprises." She said sing songy.

"Trust me, you will like this one. Right guys?" Fitz said to his kids.

"Yep." Karen and Jerry agreed. They couldn't wait to see if Dad could pull this off.

The master of ceremonies was Jimmy Kimmel and after he made a few jokes and Abby came fourth to thank the guests for their generosity and announce that the silent auction was now over. Everyone had eaten and now it was time for the dessert and dancing . But then Fitz licked his lips , as Jimmy announced the musical guest.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Mr Lionel Ritchie." He said smiling, knowing that this just a front for the big event of the evening. The designer cued the lights to come down except for the spot that hit the stage. Lionel may have been older, but he still had that magic. He started to play the familiar notes and then there was thunderous applause.

Lionel spoke. "Through the years I have had my music played at all kinds of functions. I have had it played on tv shows and weddings. My music has always been the music of love and tonight is no exception. Tonight, a very special man is using it for his own declaration of love and to ask a very important question. Another spot came up and then it moved over to Olivia….. Miss Pope , would you join me on stage?

James got all giddy and then Cyrus calmed him down. All the gladiators were abuzz since they knew what was going to happen. Olivia shrugged her shoulders and then let her detail lead her to the stage. The light followed her as they walked.

A velvet chair was put on the stage as Olivia was led to it.

Lionel started to play and sing ….and then the orchestra was added….

Girl, tell me only this  
That I'll have your heart for always  
And you want me by your side  
Whispering the words "I'll always love you"

And forever  
I will be your lover  
And I know if you really care  
I will always be there

Olivia finally started to realize what was happening and tears came to her eyes…..she wanted to scream and shout but then she looked to see where Fitz had gone . He was no where to be found.

I need to tell you this  
There's no other love like your love  
And I, as long as I live  
I'll give you all the joy  
My heart and soul can give

Let me hold you  
I need to have you near me  
And I feel you in my arms

This love will last forever… the singing stopped but the music played. On. Then the lights came up again …and Fitz was in the middle of the stage and walked toward Olivia. Her hands went to her face.

He took her hands and then turned to her….

Livvy, .. you know I have went on television and talked in front of world leaders.. I have spent my whole life making speeches , yet this has to be the hardest speech that a man has to make to a woman. What can I say to a woman that means everything to me. We have been through about every tragedy and obstacle that a man and a woman can go through. I never knew what love was until I met you. You make me a better man and taught me how to love. You taught me that someone could believe in me and they didn't have an ulterior motive.

Now I proposed to you before, but I didn't want to , you were willing to marry me to save me. Just another reason to love you. I always knew I would get a real do ever so … then Fitz got down on one knee as the audience gasp….

Olivia Carolyn Pope… will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me? There was a silence as everyone waited for her answer….

With one sniff she said a tiny yes…

Fitz was the happiest man alive as he took out the ring and slid in onto her finger and moved over Deux Bebe to the other hand. The ten karat ring sparkled in the lights.

"She said Yes!" Fitz announced and then everyone applauded. He took her in his arms and then brought her into a full lipped kiss. Then Fitz dipped her….

Outside the sky began to explode as fireworks went off. Fitz led Olivia to the window and then opened the French doors to reveal a sky full of fireworks . The last one was a heart with the words Fitz Loves Liv that was in the middle. Red white and blue lights …colored the sky.

Finally the endgame had been achieved.


	13. Chapter 13

Kimberly Mitchell sat down next to Olivia and Fitz. She couldn't help from smiling when the couple called granting her an exclusive interview when social media blew up after the Gala. It was Charles and Diane all over again. Kate and William sent their regards and a two hundred year old bottle of scotch for the happy couple. Scotland was so delighted that Liv was a fan as well. They had actually planned a trip of the island.

"I am so happy for you guys." She gushed. "I kind of always knew this would happen, but when a friend of mine sent me the video from Instagram. I wanted to scream because I knew you guys. " Kimberly put her hand on Olivia's knee as the make up artist did a touch up. Hair was combing down Fitz's curls until Liv pushed him away.

"Please, that's his Superman curl." Liv protested. "Because he is my Superman." The hairdresser pulled away .

The Director counted down. "In 5 ….4….3…2… and then he pointed.

Kimberly began," Good evening America, today before you is a true Cinderella story. Olivia was called by Harvard President , Cyrus Beene to help with Fitzgerald Grant's campaign. Liv was the miracle worker who took a dark horse all the way to 1600 Pennsylvania Avenue. Despite trying to save a dying marriage and enduring tragedy, the Grant marriage dissolved as Mellie Grant began her climb . The couple made history as the first Presidential couple to divorce while in office. Mellie is now ensconsed in that same office that her ex husband has occupied for the past eight years. When President Grant finished his term, he took off and invited Olivia as his travelling companion. Olivia and Fitz had taken their friendship to another level shortly before President Grant and his wife divorced. At a benefit for the newly formed Grant foundation , President Grant proposed to Miss Pope. So tonight, we have the happy couple .

So what has life been like since the news got out. I found out when a friend of mine was taping the event in New York and posted it on Instagram.

"It has been incredible." Olivia started.

"This is the happiest I have ever been in my life." Fitz glowed.

"It was quite a night. I understand . Lionel Ritchie sang "Truly" and then Fitz got down on one knee and proposed." Kimberly continued.

"I didn't expect it. But Fitz is full of surprises." Olivia stated. "Now we have been so busy. We have been doing interviews and photo shoots. Everyone can't wait to hear our story. I guess, there is a Hollywood producer that wants to do our story . I can't believe any of this. I mean , they are talking about Kerry Washington playing me. "

"My son had to explain to me the term of going viral. I remember on the campaign trail for the first election hearing it and having no idea. Now , I am a regular social media junkie. 5,000 hits in the first minute. Pretty damn good for an old guy." Fitz laughed. "And now , Tony Goldwyn is going to play me."

"How have your children felt about all this? I mean, their mother is the President and their dad is starting a whole new chapter of his life. The foundation, a new stepmother,? This must have been quite a shock."

"On the other hand, my children were tired of hearing their mother and I arguing all the time. They knew both of us were unhappy. Our marriage wasn't based on love, it was based on power. Mellie would play a role until it was her time. Obviously, we both got what we wanted. She has the job I hated and I am going to change the world and be with the woman I love. The Presidency is nothing more than the world's fanciest prison. You can't say what you want, do what you want, or go where you want. Everything is spoon fed to you. Now I can be my own man." Fitz said.

"Jerry and Karen could see it happening on the Trail. " Olivia added.

"Yes, but Liv and I broke up quite a few times. We believed that I should give Mellie and my marriage another chance and that is when we had Teddy. Olivia and I decided that was best. But something just kept pushing us together, call it fate." Fitz continued.

"I hated every minute. I mean you try to forget someone and it is pretty hard to do when you watch them on television every day or read about them in the paper. In DC it is literally impossible to go anywhere without them talking about the President." Olivia said.

"But then you decided to travel with Fitz when he left Washington. " Kimberly continued.

"Yes, because I deserved some happiness."

"Well congratulations, and I wish you both the happiness you deserve." Kimberly smiled. "I am sure that

America wishes you the same."

The camera was turned off. Olivia just sat there . She couldn't believe how her life was now. Everything that she had dreaded had come to be. She and Fitz were news. She was no longer behind the scenes, they were in the forefront. It was like he was still in the White House. Was this really what her life shaping up to be?

"Livvy, anything wrong?" Fitz asked as he took her hand.

"No." she really didn't want to elaborate because it might look like she was running. Her therapist had warned her about backsliding. If that did happen, she wanted her to call her ASAP.

Fitz looked at her. "I know that look. Remember I know you. You are getting scared aren't you?"

"It's just that I am getting the same feeling I did when you moved me into the White House. I know this is part of the package, but I feel like I am losing myself. I worked hard to build up OPA and now I have basically given up the reigns to someone else. I work for the foundation , but there is nothing that is truly mine. " Liv announced.

"Do you want to go back to OPA?" Fitz said softly.

"Do you mind? I mean just for a little while." She said questioning.

"Of course, Mellie wanted me to advise her on some issues. I think being back in DC is a good idea. In fact, I have always have wanted to see Washington like a tourist. Read the Constitution. Go to the Kennedy Center. And we can find a townhouse in Georgetown or wherever you want. For all the time ,we were there , I wanted to just spend some time with you outside among the cherry blossoms. And to tell the truth, I miss Gettysburger. " Fitz laughed.

"Washington?" Olivia asked.

"You can run wedding central from there. Maybe it will inspire me to be where I ran the country with the memoirs. I got a lot done in the Caribbean, but now I need to write a few chapters that get straight to the heart . Plus I can spend some time with the kids." Fitz put his arms around Liv. "What could happen?"


End file.
